totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie III: Pomagam swojej drużynie
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 18 Studio podsumowań 'Geoff: ' Witajcie. Ja jestem Geoff. 'Bridgette: ' A ja Bridgette. 'Geoff: ' Witamy Was w nowym podsumowaniu Total Drama: Luna Island. 'Bridgette: ' A dzisiejszymi gośćmi w naszym studiu są: 'Geoff: ' Przebiegły jak żmija, ale potrafiący uwieść wszystko co się rusza Hiszpan. Podczas swojego programu próbował nawiązać wiele sojuszy, ale większość z nich skończyły się fiaskiem. Ostatecznie Alejandro sam u nas wylądował. 'Bridgette: ' Uważał, że zdradziła go dziewczyna, po czym zaczął robić jej kompleksy. Wcześniej przywódca Czerwonych Mrówek, ale jego panowanie dobiegło końca, kiedy to został wyeliminowany. Na szczęście Dakota wybaczyła mu jego zachowanie i oficjalnie są parą. O to Cj. 'Geoff: ' Naszym kolejnym gościem jest osoba, która kocha śpiewać, ale mimo to nie mówila w sezonie zbyt dużo. Mimo to zaprezentowała nam swoją umiejętność pływania, wygrywając zadanie dla drużyny. O to Ella. 'Bridgette: ' A ostatnim gościem jest osoba, której kuchnia to drugi dom. Dostał się do programu w trakcie sezonu, wygrał kilka wyzwań i poznał tam dziewczynę. O to Fatih. 'Geoff: ' Ale to nie koniec. 'Bridgette: ' Racja. Dla naszych gości przygotowaliśmy coś jeszcze. 'Geoff: ' Zawodnicy będą mogli wygrać dla swojej drużyny specjalną nagrodę. Co to będzie? O tym przekonacie się za chwilę. 'Bridgette: ' Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest jednak to, że uczestnicy nie będą rywalizować w tych samych wyzwaniach. 'Geoff: ' Tak, to jest najlepsze. 'Bridgette: ' W grze weźmie każdy z wyeliminowanych uczestników. 'Geoff: ' Oprócz B i Tylera, którzy nie zaszczycili nas swoją obecnością. Szkoda. 'Bridgette: ' Tak. Szkoda. Ale już czas na naszego pierwszego gościa. Powitajcie Alejandro. Alejandro wchodzi do studia ze skwaszoną miną. 'Alejandro: ' Witam. 'Geoff: ' Cześć. 'Bridgette: ' Alejandro. Wiem, że jako prowadząca ten program powinnam zachować się fair w stosunku do gościa, ale dla Ciebie chyba zrobię wyjątek. Powiedz, jak się czułeś kiedy wrobiłes Shawna w kradziesz lodówki? 'Alejandro: ' Co? Ja nie wiem o czym Ty mówisz. 'Bridgette: ' Oj, mi się wydaje, że dobrze wiesz. Bridgtte włącza nagranie. Klip Jo zaprowadza Szefa i Chrisa do lodówki. Tym czasem Shawn kończy jeść zapiekankę. Shawn beka. 'Shawn: ' Jo, chcesz trochę? 'Jo: ' Nie, dzięki 'Chris: ' Shawn, a więc to Ty? 'Shawn: ' A kto. No pewnie, że ja. 'Szef: ' Ukradłeś lodówkę Chrisa (angry) 'Shawn: ' Zaraz, co Zjawiają się Alejandro, Emma i Mike 'Alejandro: ' No nieładnie Shawn, zawiodłem się na Tobie 'Emma: ' Przymknij się idioto. Wiem, że to Twoja sprawka, 'Alejandro: ' Nie wiem o czym mówisz. 'Mike: ' I mnie się zdaje, że to Twoja robota. 'Szef: ' Co z nim robimy Chris? 'Chris: ' Shawn, pakuj się. Wylatujesz. Studio podsumowań 'Alejandro: ' Zwykły fotomontaż. Też tak potrafię. 'Bridgette: '''A może Twój słynny upadek z góry. Klip Alejandro spada. Pechowo dla niego, że nie trafił w materac. '''Alejandro: ' O, kurwa. Bridgette zapętla nagranie. Publiczność się śmieje. Bridgette także. Jedynie Geoffowi nie jest do śmiechu. 'Alejandro: ' Specjalnie to zrobiłem. Żeby podnieść oglądalność. Widzicie? Nic mi się nie stało. 'Bridgette: ' Bo z Tobą nie może być już gorzej. Alejandro przewraca oczami. 'Bridgette: ' Mam pomysł. Może Twój przegrany zakład z Emmą i kompromitacja na oczach wszystkich fanów. Bridgette chce włączyć nagranie, ale Geoff jej przerywa. 'Geoff: ' STOP. DOŚĆ. 'Bridgette: ' Geoff, co z Tobą. 'Geoff: ' Wiem, że Alejandro zaszedł Ci za skórę, ale to było lata temu. Mnie też zdenerwował, ale chyba wyjaśniliśmy sobie całą sprawę. 'Bridgette: ' Racja, wyjaśniliśmy. 'Geoff: ' Cieszę się. W takim razie możesz zapowiedzieć kolejnego gościa? 'Bridgette: ' Ekhem. Naszym kolejnym gościem jest Cj. Zapraszamy. Cj wchodzi do studia. 'Cj: ' Hej. 'Bridgette: ' Hej. 'Geoff: ' Cześć. 'Bridgette: ' Jak tam wspominasz program. 'Cj: ' Szczerze, cieszę się, że wystąpiłem. Poznałem dziewczynę, mogłem spróbować swoich zdolności przywódczych, no i poznałem sporo kumpli. 'Geoff: ' Jak skomentujesz swoje zachowanie kiedy dowiedziałeś się, o rzekomej zdradzie Dakoty z Topherem. 'Bridgette: ' Geoff. 'Geoff: ' No co, tylko pytam. 'Cj: ' Jestem zły na siebie, że uwierzyłem temu babochłopowi. Dakota to wspaniała dziewczyna i nigdy by mi tego nie zrobiła. Topher? Nie ufam gościowi i nie żałuję tego co zrobiłem z jego aparatem. On i Jo powinni się leczyć. Ta go szantażuje, a ten nie może sobie z tym poradzić. 'Geoff: ' Wydaje mi się, że opuściłeś kilka ostatnich odcinków. 'Cj: ' No racja. Fakt. 'Bridgette: ' A jak zareagowałeś na fakt, że Dakota przeniosła się do Twojej druzyny. 'Geoff: ' Ekhem... została przeniesiona. 'Bridgette: ' Nevermind. 'Cj: ' A jak miałem się czuć. Byłem szczęśliwy, że w końcu będziemy w jednym teamie. Szkoda, że trwało to tylko jeden odcinek, ale i tak było fajnie i wróciliśmy do siebie. 'Bridgette: ' To fajnie. 'Geoff: ' Ale na Ciebie już czas kolo. Naszym kolejnym gościem jest dziewczyna uwielbiająca śpiewać. O to Ella. Ella wchodzi do studia. 'Ella: ' Hej kochani (śpiewającym głosem) 'Bridgette i Geoff: ' Cześć. 'Geoff: ' Ella, jak wspominasz swój udział w programie. 'Ella: ' Był świetny. Poznałam wielu fajnych ludzi. Szkoda mi niektórych. Np Tophera, ale wierzę w to, że Jo się zmieni. Przecież ona nie może być taka zła. 'Bridgette: ' No własnie ona jest zła. 'Ella: ' Każdy ma swoje złe i dobre strony. 'Geoff: ' A czego w programie najbardziej nie lubiłaś. 'Ella: ' Momentu w którym przegrywaliśmy, bo musiałam zagłosować na kogoś z moich przyjaciół. 'Bridgette: ' Nigdy nie spotkałam osoby o takiej ilości pozytywnej energii. 'Ella: ' Pozytywna energia drzemie w muzyce. Trzeba ją tylko umieć znaleźć. Zaczyna śpiewać. 'Bridgette: ' To super. 'Geoff: ' Tak, powinnaś iść do programu "Jak oni śpiewają". 'Bridgette: ' Geoff, Ty wiesz, że ten program skończył się 8 lat temu. 'Geoff: ' Serio? A no tak. Zawsze możesz wystąpić w Eurowizji, czy Mam Talent. Życzę Ci sukcesów. 'Bridgette: ' I ja także. 'Ella: ' Dziękuję kochani. Prawdziwi z Was przyjaciele. 'Bridgette: ' Dziękujemy Ci Ella, że do nas wpadłaś. A naszym ostatnim gościem jest Szef Hat... to znaczy Fatih. Zapraszamy. Faith wchodzi do studia. 'Fatih: ' Cześć. 'Bridgette: ' Witaj. 'Geoff: ' Cześć. 'Bridgette: ' Jak wspominasz swój udział w programie Fatih. 'Fatih: ' Wspaniale. Choć krótko, to jednak bardzo dobrze się bawiłem. Cieszę się, że mogłem spróbować podzielić się swoimi przepisami z innymi i mam nadzieję, że Szef też z nich skorzysta szykując posiłki dla konkurentów. 'Bridgette: ' A jak tam Ci się układa z Kitty? 'Fatih: ' Wszystko pomyślnie. Ona jest tak wspaniała, ze nawet nie wiem, do czego to porównać. Życzę jej wszystkiego dobrego (wysyła całusy do kamery). 'Geoff: ' Skoro już poznaliśmy naszych gości, czas na wyzwanie. 'Bridgette: ' A raczej wyzwania. 'Geoff: ' Tak jest. Bo nasi uczestnicy zrobią dla drużyny zupełnie coś innego. 'Bridgette: ' Jedna z drużyn będzie musiała pokonać tor przeszkód. Bagno, kolczaste ogrodzenie, miny pułapki, spadające przedmioty i wiele innych atrakcji. Jeśli cała drużyna skończy to zanim przeciwnicy skończą wyzwanie, wygrają dla swojej drużyny nagrodę. 'Geoff: ' Drużyna przeciwna będzie w tym czasie miała za zadanie zjeść posiłki przygotowane przez Szefa. Wnętrzności zdechłej żaby, wysuszone drewno, pająki, zupę ze starym naskórkiem i inne przysmaki. Spokojnie, macie przyprawy. Pieprz i sól. 'Bridgette: ' A nagrodą jest. 10 ekstra punktów w nowym wyzwaniu. Teraz się naradźcie, kto gdzie walczy. Narada Mrówki 'Fatih: ' Myślę, że powinniśmy jeść. W sumie to co niektórzy kucharze wyprawiają to się w głowie nie mieści i mój żołądek jest jakby odporny. 'Alejandro: ' Nigdy. Powinniśmy przejść podstawy musztry. Chyba, że wymiękasz. 'Fatih: ' Co Wy o tym sądzicie. 'Izzy: ' Izzy chce jeść. 'Shawn: ' Mówiono mi, że w takim jedzeniu czai się zombi. Ja odpadam. 'Cj: ' Nie chcę mi się szczerze brać udziału w bieganiu. Jestem za jedzeniem. 'Fatih: ' Czyli przegłosowane. 'Shawn: ' Nie mów hop póki nie skoczysz. Jeszcze Piranie. Piranie 'Isabella: ' To co wybieracie. Ja osobiście jestem za sprawnością fizyczną. 'Owen: ' A ja nie za bardzo. 'Ella: ' Nie wiem jak ludzie mogą robić takie rzeczy. To jest straszne. 'Gwen: ' Co do wyzwań sprawnościowych mam spore doświadczenie. 'Isabella: ' Więc sprawność fizyczna. Po naradzie 'Fatih: ' Geoff, już wybraliśmy. 'Geoff: ' Tak. I co macie. 'Cj: ' Wybraliśmy jedzenie. 'Gwen: ' A my sprawność fizyczną. 'Geoff: ' Dobrze, ja zajmę się Piraniami, a Bridgette Mrówkami. 'Bridgette: ' Chodźcie za mna. Wyzwanie Mrówek Na stole było wiele potraw, o których wspomniał Geoff. 'Bridgette: ' Proszę. Waszym zadaniem jest to wszystko zjeść, nim przeciwnicy skończą tor przeszkód. Alejandro zbiera sie na wymioty. 'Cj: ' Koleś, jeszcze nie zjadłeś a już będziesz tu rzygał? 'Alejandro: ' Łatwo Ci mówić. Wszyscy patrzą z obrzydzeniem na jedzenie. Nawet Fatih. Jedynie Izzy je z apetytem. 'Izzy: ' Pyszne flaki. 'Bridgette: ' Problem w tym, że to nie są flaki. 'Izzy: ' Oj. Wyzwanie Piranii Widać tor przeszkod, wyraźnie zagrażający uczestnikom biorącym udział w wyzwaniu. 'Isabella: ' Żałuję, że to wybraliśmy. 'Owen: ' A nie mówiłem. 'Gwen: ' Też mi się to nie podoba. Ale ludzie. Damy radę. Skoro my potrzebowaliśmy drużyny, to nam pomagała, teraz drużyna potrzebuje nas. Nie zawiedźmy ich. 'Isabella: ' Masz rację Gwen. 'Owen: ' Masz 100% racje. Uczestnicy zaczęli przechodzić tor przeszkód. Wyzwanie Mrówek Fatih, Cj i Shawn również zjedli swoje porcje. Tylko Alejandro się ociąga. 'Shawn: ' Wziąłbyś się do roboty. Tu chodzi o losy naszej drużyny. 'Alejandro: ' Ale my i tak przegraliśmy więc po co się wysilać. 'Cj: ' Alejandro, daj fanom tego czego chcą. 'Alejandro: ' No dobra. Alejandro próbuje się przełamać. Wyzwanie Piranii Gwen, Owen i Isabella skończyli już tor przeszkód. Ella widząc jakie to niebezpieczne boi się. 'Gwen: ' Ella, dasz radę. 'Ella: ' Nie, nie nie, nie dam rady. 'Owen: ' Pokonaj to w sobie. Jak Ci się uda, dostaniesz dwie zapiekanki. 'Gwen: ' Owen, to chyba jej nie przekona. 'Isabella: ' Powiedz Ella, czy Piranie zostawiły Cię kiedyś na lodzie. 'Ella: ' Nie. 'Isabella: ' Więc. 'Ella: ' Spróbuję. 'Isabella: ' Nie bój się. Tylko pokonaj Mrówki. Ella próbuje się przełamać. Studio Bridgette, Geoff i cała publiczność oglądają na monitorze "rywalizacje" Alejandro i Elli. 'Bridgette: ' I znamy już zwycięzce. A wygrywają. . . . . . Piranie. 'Geoff: ' Brawa dla Elli. 'Bridgette: ' Ella właśnie wygrała dla swojej drużyny 10 punktów. Do czego im się przydadzą. To się okaże w następnym odcinku. A teraz kończymy na dziś i zapraszamy do oglądania kolejnych odcinków Total Drama... 'Geoff: ' ...Luna Island. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island